Go Ahead Tell Her
by Pop-Your-Bubblegum-Heart
Summary: Embry Call imprinted. Yes, they were all shocked. This is the story of the night of the bonfire where she learns of the legends and the truth. ECxOC


**DISCLAIMER: Embry and the characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Big Fish is owned by ... Dreamworks? I don't know...**

**

* * *

**

-Nicola's POV-

"Nicola, phone for you!" yelled my mother that early morning. She apparently didn't want to leave the kitchen to bring me the telephone. I had no idea who it could be this early. Phone etiquette told me not to leave that person waiting. There was something obnoxious about being called at five in the morning.

I ran through the house, past my twin brother and his best friend, in a bra and underwear with nothing else. A wolf-whistle came from the latter of the two boys. Not that I was surprised any by that. He seemed to have always been that way. Mateo, my brother loved the company he had though.

"Nicola speaking. Who is it?" I said out of breath when I answered the phone. The answer would surprise me no matter who it would be. My mind raced as I thought it over. I slowed my breathing down to its normal pace once more. This really couldn't be good for me.

"Coca-Cola! It's Embry," said the voice on the other end. I would have groaned if he had called my house less than a year ago. Embry Call had been the bane of my existence; he was now a reason to live. It was disturbing to me that I had hated him with a passion.

"God, Embry, it's 5 AM. Don't you sleep at this time?" I asked. Of course, I had woken up at 4:30 AM, but it was to head into town and get ready for the Fourth of July Picnic. Forks's weather was going to be clear, so a festival for Independence Day was planned.

"Normally," he admitted, "I don't. You deserved a special call though. The dance at the festival tonight. Do you wanna go with me?"

My jaw dropped at the question. Mateo and Like were now sitting at the kitchen table listening to my side of the conversation. I waved the former over to try and get him to tell me I wasn't dreaming. He wasn't much help at that.

"I'll go with you. Meet me at the gate of Forest River Park at sunset," I answered. Embry laughed on the other end. Voices in the background caught my attention then. Jacob Black and Sam Uley were the only ones I could recognize. "Tell the guys I say 'hey.'"

I hung up the phone and looked at the boys again. Luke raised an eyebrow while Mateo laughed at me. The kitchen's temperature began to get to me as I was scantily clothed. The room chilled while I had been on the phone. My mother, in all her glory, told me to change so that she could leave.

While Mom, Luke, and Mateo talked in the kitchen, I rummaged through my closet looking for my summer 'country' dress. The dress, a family heirloom from my father's side of the family, belonged to my great-great-great-grandmother when she was seventeen. There were no tears, stains, or frays on this dress. The lightweight plaid material fit perfectly.

"Cola, you ready?" Luke knocked on my door. Not that I didn't like being checked on, but this was getting annoying. Mom and Mateo normally do this routine. Dragging Luke into this was a childish thing to do. As much as I love them all, they normally found stupid ways to annoy me.

I walked into the hallway and shooed Luke to the car with me. The rest of the day, until it was dusk, was fairly uneventful. It got better after 5 PM. My only way of raising my hopes was the thought that soon I'd be meeting up with Embry. Things would be best if I didn't have to deal with Mateo and Luke until then.

-Embry's POV-

I stood in the crowds looking. Just looking. She was meeting me at the gate soon. Nothing was more exciting. Nicola Kennedy, my imprintee, was there somewhere at the Fourth of July Picnic that reminded people of Big Fish's Spectre, Alabama; I know that's what I thought of.

Cola was there at dusk waiting for me. She was one of the most gorgeous things I'd ever seen dressed like that. Her hair was in two braids with a daisy behind one ear, and it surprised me when she smiled at me. Her grass green eyes were brought out by the brown and green plaid. Nothing could have made this better, well, maybe it would be better if Jake and Ness weren't watching me and if I couldn't smell the vampire bleach.

"Hey, Em!" called out Nicola. She waved one of her pale arms. Well, she wasn't really all that pale to the people of Forks; compared to them she had a year round tan. She was somewhat pale compared to me and the pack, but that was because of her mother being Quileute. I guess. In an almost stalkerish way, I knew who her mom was and where her grandparents live. She knew that I knew that. Ever since we re-met at the Woodley's place on the rez, I'd not been able to stop thinking of her.

"Hey, Cola," I grinned down at her. Nicola, or Coca-Cola as most of us called her, only came up to about my shoulder. Her eyes were wandering around possible looking for the only people she thought were watching. It made me think of earlier when she knew Jake, Sam, and the others were listening. I knew how she thought this was a joke. When we were younger, she'd gotten her fair share of pranks played on her by me.

Those pranks and jokes had been what made her stop going to the rez. At least, that's what Jake said that Mr. Woodley said, and Jacob only knew that because Mrs. Woodley was his great aunt, or his grandma's sister. The Woodleys and the Blacks weren't the only ones who had issues with her leaving and my pranks. She was a little bit like a sister to some of the older girls and boys.

Music started playing from somewhere within the small park. I reached out and grabbed Nicola's hand without thinking. Jake randomly appeared at that time with Nessie on his arm. They motioned for us to lead the way since they too had only just gotten there. He, Jake that is, gave a low whistle when he saw how it was decorated. More and more, I imagined Big Fish.

"Well, boy, ain't you gonna dance with lil old me?" asked Cola. A Southern twang changed her voice to something hilarious. She was not all that terrible at faking the accent. I grinned at her before putting one hand on her waste. Dancing with a girl so much shorter than I was going to be fairly difficult.

"Miss Kennedy, you oughta know I'd not mind ever dancing with you." Her hand was placed on my arm as we danced. My ridiculous twang made not only Nicola, but Sam and Emily and Jake laugh. The Uleys had apparently gotten there earlier than me and Jake. Those fours found it more interesting that I had attempted an accent over my attempt at dancing.

The song we were dancing to came to an end, and quickly the end of the night approached. Despite what was set for tonight, after this all ended, I didn't want to leave. The others, after they had seen my thoughts of Nicola, had planned a bonfire. She deserved to know about it all, but I didn't feel so comfortable dragging her into it. Only Sam would force me to tell her, and at the bonfire, she'd be more likely to believe the craziness.

I pulled Cola aside when one song ended, and before the boy who kept eyeing her could say anything, to ask her about the bonfire. She ran off to ask and, against all of my hopes, she was able to go. I wished that her mother had said no. This was going to be so hard to do for me now.

* * *

**NOTE TO YOU, THE READER!: I hope you liked my first chapter of my Embry story. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
